Heels
by Akela Victoire
Summary: This is what happens when you challenge Stella over a pair of heels that she really, REALLY wants...


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

"I totally need a new wardrobe. New hats, new scarves, new dresses, new shoes…"

Stella's room was alive with flying clothes as she rummaged through her closet and threw various items around.

Bloom looked on incredulously; dodging the clothes sent her way as she entered the room, a heavy looking purple bracelet narrowly missing her head.

Bloom's eyes were wide as she spoke. "Stella, you have the biggest closet of anyone I know. How can you not have anything to wear?"

"You don't understaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, Bloom!" Stella wailed as she held up two items of clothing. "Ever since we've gotten here, I haven't bought anything new. Not even a simple pair of diamond earrings! We've been here two months! That's far too long!"

Bloom blinked. "Are you being serious right now, Stel?"

"As serious as cancer…" Stella half-growled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's all the fuss in here about?" Musa stepped into the room followed by the other Winx Club members.

"Stella's having a nervous breakdown over clothes…" Bloom rolled her eyes.

"_More like experiencing withdrawal symptoms…" _Aisha muttered.

"Especially shoes! I need more heels for my collection! Bloom, you've got to take me to a high end mall here! You must! I need new clothes, new shoes…" Stella pleaded.

Bloom's expression went flat.

"Please?" Stella asked hopefully.

Bloom didn't budge.

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasss sssssssssseeeee?"_ Stella put on her best puppy dog face.

"Oh, alright. We can go on a shopping trip, I guess…"

"YAY!" Stella cheered. "I'll go get my purse! Oh, and you girls are all coming too!" She grinned at Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha.

"You just _had_ to drag us into this, didn't you?" Tecna asked dryly.

Bloom shrugged apologetically.

* * *

"Welcome to Gardenia Mall. Most of the stores in here are pretty average, but there are a few high-end stores on one side…" Bloom started.

"How did I not know that Earth fashions could be so gorgeous?" Stella started to drift.

"You brought her here. She's your responsibility." Musa started walking off with the others.

"Really, girls? _Really?_" Bloom raised an eyebrow.

"You've shopped with her the most. You should know what happens when Stella gets… _determined._" Aisha folded her arms.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "You guys are just being silly! Stella's not that bad!"

Even Flora had to snicker at this point. "I do not envy you at all. Not a bit. Now if you'll excuse me, I heard that there's a lovely plant nursery in this mall, so I think I'll check that out…"

The girls left, Bloom staring after them incredulously.

After a few seconds, she turned to look and saw Stella in the far distance.

"Hey Stel! Wait for me!" She called out, running to catch up to her.

* * *

"This place is so amazing…" Stella's eyes shone as she stepped into the Gucci store.

"Yeah, well I never came into this end of the mall before I discovered my full heritage. I couldn't afford it until then…" Bloom commented.

"You poor, _poor_ soul…" Stella held up a pair of heels that reminded Bloom of red, sparkling skyscrapers.

_Possibly closer to the height of a red, sparkling Tower of Babel…_

"You don't actually plan on buying those, do you?" Bloom asked.

"Why shouldn't I? They're gorgeous!"

"They're also… _7 inches high…_"

"So?"

"Will you be able to walk in those?" Bloom eyed them wearily.

"Will you even be able to afford those?"

Stella turned the owner of that annoying voice that she had grown to know and hate.

_Mitzi._

"Why yes. I believe I do, otherwise I wouldn't be here about to buy them, now would I?" Stella replied smoothly.

Bloom stepped back to observe what she was sure would turn into an entertaining argument.

Not to mention she was happy Mitzi had found someone _else_ to antagonize for once…

"Oh please. You're like one of those wannabe rich people that dig deep into their pockets to impress people. To me, this is just pocket change…" Mitzi waved dismissively.

Stella growled.

"That's right." Mitzi flipped out a designer wallet and flashed all five of her credit cards.

Stella yawned, unimpressed. Being a princess, she was used to flashier displays of wealth than this, after all.

She casually flipped out her own designer wallet to show her… _numerous_ credit cards, which even trailed on the ground a bit.

"You were saying?" Stella looked smug as she watched Mitzi fume.

"As you can see, your pocket change is basically my dirt. Now why don't you run along with your little friends and go shop at the second hand store, huh?"

She chuckled to herself as Mitzi and her cronies stormed out of the store.

"Wow Stel. Who knew you could get so… _catty?_" Bloom asked, caught between being impressed at Stella putting Mitzi down and slight apprehension at this mean streak.

"Middle School, Bloom. I learnt a lot in Middle School…" Stella said as she made her way to the cashier.

* * *

Later on, they had moved onto a Prada store.

The heels that Stella was now eyeing were silver stiletto ankle boots the heels of which were actually lower than those of her previous purchase.

"You're lucky you got here just then! I heard the clerk say that these were the last pair of this design in for a while!" Bloom smiled at her friend's happiness.

"These are even better than the last pair I bought! My goodness! If I had known your adoptive planet's designer fashions were so gorgeous, I'd have come shopping with you ages ago!" As soon as Stella reached for it, another hand did.

"_You again? _Didn't you learn from last time?" Stella turned to see Mitzi, this time with her little sister Macy in tow.

"I need those shoes. I have a high-class event to go to tonight." Mitzi moved to grab the shoes, but Stella held them close.

"And I'm supposed to care because…?" Stella raised an eyebrow.

WHACK!

Stella touched her had to the side of her face, feeling it sting from the impact of the slap.

"_Oooh…" _Bloom and Macy gasped.

"You did _not_ just slap me, did you, Mitzi?" Stella handed the shoes to Bloom.

"Stella, let's go. I've got the shoes. Come on! We came back to Gardenia for a reason! Don't let _us_ ruin it!" Bloom cried, backing up from the two girls, who were now circling one another, looking like two cats ready to strike.

"Come on Mitzi! You don't have to fight. We can get another pair of shoes. Let's go!" Macy tried pulling on her sister's arm, but Mitzi shook her off.

The store people and other customers noticed. Some started to chatter excitedly, some decided to make themselves scarce and some decided to move to prevent a fight before it could start.

Unfortunately for them, they were a little too late for that…

Stella slapped Mitzi back so hard that she was sent flying into a display, knocking everything there over.

"Come back here, you little shoe-stealing bitch!" Mitzi lunged for Stella's throat and the two rolled around the store, slapping each other and pulling at their hair and clothes.

"STELLA! STELLA! CUT IT OUT!" Bloom exclaimed.

"MITZI! COME ON! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Macy cried.

After a few minutes, the mall security had come running and broke up the fight between the two sparring young women.

"Come on, you two. You're coming with us!"

"Bloom! Make sure you buy those shoes for me!" Stella called out as she was being dragged off.

* * *

Once Stella had finally been bailed out of jail, she _insisted_ on having a mini fashion show.

She'd set up a small catwalk area in the Love and Pet shop and the others were all gathered around to watch.

"Hopefully with this, she'll leave us alone about going shopping with her for now…" Flora said hopefully.

They all looked at one another for a few seconds.

"Nah, she'll be bugging us again next week…" Musa said, half, amused, half annoyed.

"Her shopping choices are a bit more limited though. After that escapade, they banned her from the mall for life…" Bloom sighed.

Suddenly the lights went down and they settled back in their seats.

They saw the shoes before they saw the wearer as the spotlight shone on them first.

"Hey girls! First I'd like to show off my new favourite pair of shoes. I got these ones from a designer store Bloom showed me called Prada…" Stella did a little twirl.

"It doesn't even matter that they banned me from going to that mall in person. I can always do my shopping online instead! It's not as fun as being there in person, but it will have to do!" She exclaimed, throwing out her hair and striding forward.

And then disaster struck.

Somehow the fairy pets had gotten loose and were extremely hyper that evening.

Plus the fact that the catwalk was in their way…

And fairy pets lacked brakes apparently…

During mid-twirl, one of them collided with the sun fairy, setting her off balance and making her take a very ungraceful fall from her stage.

Before the others could get to her, she let loose a steam of _very_ _un_princess-like words, stopping them in their tracks.

"Who knew Stella had such a colourful vocabulary?" Flora's eyes widened.


End file.
